elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Spells (Elona+)
This page displays several changes to individual spells in the Elona+ mod of Elona. It is posted here rather than the spells page because the available information can't match up with the more complete Spells page. This page has essentially been imported from the Elona+ wiki. Additional localizations have been applied to the list, with the basic translation provided by Google Translate. For technical information on how spells function in Elona+ (damage, duration, etc.), see this page. Spellcasting changes Later patches have added huge differences in some of the basics of spellcasting. Some of these are as follows: * Casting chance changes: ** Spell casting chance does not go below 1%. **Equipping a claw in a hand slot while dual wielding with 3 or more hands removes the casting penalty for dual wielding. The dual wield skill will not train while this is in use. Also, the bonus does not apply if one of the hands is holding a shield. ** The warmage's class feat gives them a 5% boost to their spell casting chance. * Spell potential and training changes: ** You can now see spell potential on your spell select screen. ** Sleeping will now let you gain 20% more spell potential on all spells that you have stocks for. ** You don't train spells (or get any experience) from casting spells at monsters in a sandbag (as of at least version 1.33R, and perhaps earlier). This also seems to apply to utility spells cast near a sandbagged monster. ** Monsters summoned by other monsters with spells or special abilities also do not give any experience or training. * Spell power changes: ** Equipment with the "It your spells" attribute now stacks the effect of multiple pieces of equipment up to a maximum of near 3 times. In normal Elona, the highest single multiplier was used instead. ** The Magic Equip special action adds an additional 20% (1.2 times) to a spell's power when a spell is cast during it's use. While low on it's own, it is seemingly applied to the spell boost of equipment after the spell is enhanced. *** For example, the normally multiplies a spell's power by 1.44. When activating a spell with it equipped, the bonus is close to 1.73, rather than the 1.64 that it would be if the bonus was simply added. This is very significant when the multiplier reaches near maximum. *** The cost of the ability is high, at 30 SP, and only lasts for 15 turns. So while the bonus is useful, it can't be used all the time. *** The boost also only works when equipped with medium equipment weight, which will cause a minor spell casting penalty in exchange for the boost of the special action. If equipment is changed to a heavy or light weight while the hex is active, spells will not be boosted but the hex will not be cancelled. ** A character's resistance to elements affects your damage done with elemental spells. Coupled with the fact that the level-based resistance bonus that NPCs get for being a certain level has been lowered, the spells are much more effective. High level (100+) NPC do get a slight bonus to magic resistance, so non-elemental attacks will do less damage to them. ** The priest's class feat gives them a 25% boost to the amount healed by any healing spell. **As of Elona+ 1.32, magical dart, bolt and ball spells have a range modifier much like ranged weapons. The modifier is identical for all spell types and is equal to (100 / (75 + range* 25))%. An adjacent enemy is considered to be at range 1 and takes 1.00x damage, whereas an enemy at range 2 takes (1.00/1.25)x damage, and so on. **As of Elona+ 1.39, the range modifier was eliminated. Spells do equal damage at all distances. *Additional changes: ** Spell Stock consumption is now lowered by 1/3. ** Spellbooks now cost half price. ** The wizard's class feat allows them to cast spells for 10% fewer MP. Changed spells These spells have been changed from their effects in regular Elona. Any additional information can be found by clicking on the spell name, which is linked to the original spell above. New spells The following spells are new in Elona+. Constitution spells (Elona+) Gem Power Added in 1.70. Found in spellbooks. Dexterity spells (Elona+) 'Feather' The increase in DV is capped at 1000 as of the E+ 1.55 patch. Found in spellbooks. Perception spells (Elona+) 'Concentration' Added in 1.38. Found in spellbooks. Will spells (Elona+) 'Attribution Shield' Replaces Elemental Shield. Magic spells (Elona+) 'Summon spirit' Obtained from dreams/wonder scrolls. Levels of the spirits is based on spell level. If cast in a shelter acts like summon monsters. 'Eclipse' Darkness elemental attack centered on caster (3 square range). Obtained from dreams/wonder scrolls, or absorbed from a rod of eclipse if you have the "You are a living mana battery" ether disease. 'Thunder Vortex' Lightning elemental attack centered on caster (3 square range). Obtained from dreams/wonder scrolls, or absorbed from a rod of lightning ball if you have the "You are a living mana battery" ether disease. 'Nether Wave' Nether elemental attack centered on caster (3 square range). Obtained from dreams/wonder scrolls. 'Mist of Dazzling' Obtained from dreams/wonder scrolls. 'Poison Storm' Poison elemental attack centered on caster (3 square range). Obtained from dreams/wonder scrolls. 'Variable storm' Originally falsely listed as a second "Thunder vortex" spell. Invokes a ball spell centered on the caster which deals elemental damage based on whatever element the caster has the highest resist for. Can be taught to a pet by AP#Gain Ability. Seemingly removed as a player spell. 'Water Bolt' Non-elemental damage. Wets the targets, but damage scaling is terrible. Can extinguish fires. 'Bubble Storm' Non-elemental damage. Wets the targets, but damage scaling is terrible. Can only be learned from scrolls of wonder\dreams. Extinguishes fires. Category:Elona+